The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus operated by a compressor and including a condenser, an evaporator having a tubular inlet, and a tubular conduit with a flow restriction device such as a capillary tube to control the flow of refrigerant from the condenser to the evaporator whereby the desired pressure difference between the condenser and evaporator is maintained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple construction in a refrigerating apparatus of the compressor type to achieve considerable sound damping in the evaporator part of the apparatus.
The invention will now be more fully described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic view of the essential components of a compressor-type refrigerator constituting the prior art;
FIG. 2 is an enlarged detail of the encircled part II of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is an elevational view of a compressor-type refrigerator with the door removed for purposes of clarity, and embodying the teachings of the present invention;
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along the lines IV--IV of FIG. 3 showing the construction and arrangement of the present invention;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of an alternative embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 6 is a top plan view of a modification of the present invention; and
FIG. 7 is a side elevational view of the structure shown in FIG. 6.